


my lord, please hold me.

by wooyyiiee



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, M/M, Painter of the Night AU, Top Choi San, Violence, alternate universe - painter of the night, choi san as yoon seungho, getting over heartbreak, if you don’t like potn don’t read this :), jung wooyoung as baek nakyum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooyyiiee/pseuds/wooyyiiee
Summary: i should have seen the signs.“i thought that you were willing to do anything for me. but it seems that the past few nights have changed your mind.”he would never see me like how i see him.“now that you have tasted him, have you realized, ah, this is my path?”he would never see me as anything, but a lowborn.“do not try to claim that it was all for my sake.”he would never see me as a potential lover.“in the past, i thought that you were interested in those disgusting things because you grew up among the kisaeng. i thought that you would change, but that is simply not the case.”as he said, it is what suits me.“you were born to be a prostitute, it seems.”
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	my lord, please hold me.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i am a big fan of the manhwa painter of the night and i suggest you check it out if you like this!

_ i should have seen the signs. _

“i thought that you were willing to do anything for me. but it seems that the past few nights have changed your mind.”

_ he would never see me like how i see him. _

“now that you have tasted him, have you realized, ah, this is my path?”

_ he would never see me as anything, but a lowborn. _

“do not try to claim that it was all for my sake.”

_ he would never see me as a potential lover. _

“in the past, i thought that you were interested in those disgusting things because you grew up among the kisaeng. i thought that you would change, but that is simply not the case.”

_ as he said, it is what suits me. _

“you were born to be a prostitute, it seems.”

* * *

  
as night fell, jung wooyoung stayed in his small studio at the hanok, sniffling quietly as he forced himself to paint. he wiped his eyes to try and calm his blurry vision, but the tears would not stop falling as he repeated sir park’s words in his head.

_ you were born to be a prostitute. _

tears fell from wooyoung’s eyes and onto the painting that he had been working on. it was one of the many paintings of him and lord choi san doing sinful acts. 

“no..” he hiccuped, trying to wipe his eyes. “i was only doing it for him… that’s why i came here to paint..” he mumbled to himself, observing the multiple vulgar paintings that he had completed that day. 

_ CREAK _

the paper sliding door slid open to reveal lord choi san, who stood there with an unreadable expression. for a moment, he was silent and just stared at wooyoung. the painter froze, unable to hide the tears that fell from his swollen eyes and down his flushed cheeks. it wasn’t until the lord spoke up that wooyoung turned away from the young lord. 

“what are you doing?” he questioned in a monotone voice. his voice normally sounded disinterested, so this didn’t surprise the lowborn. wooyoung didn’t think that the noble man cared much about his feelings anyway. he chose not to stay quiet, hearing the lord’s footsteps come closer to him. wooyoung tried to cover his face with his sleeve, only for san to grab his wrist, pulling his arm away. 

“the servants told me that you have been skipping meals and throwing yourself into paints, so i thought i’d see for myself..” san crouched down beside wooyoung, staring at the crying boy. he gave a look of confusion and asked, “why are you crying?”

wooyoung’s bottom lip trembled and he faced away from the lord, sputtering, “it’s nothing my lord— please leave me alone…” seeing that the boy wasn’t cooperating, san stayed put, his gaze growing harder. 

“...just, please…” wooyoung mumbled, feeling san’s grip on his wrist tighten. he began to tremble more, squeezing his eyes shut. “that hurts…” he hiccuped, trying to pull his arm back, but the noble man would not let go. he just continued to stare at wooyoung as the painter pleaded for him to let go. “please let go… please…” wooyoung begged, clenching his jaw as tears streamed down his cheeks. he way so overwhelmed because of what happened with sir park that he could barely breathe. san just happened to push him to the edge… until wooyoung snapped.

“please let me be!” he suddenly shouted, whipping his head up to face the stunned noble man. “what’s the matter now?!”

san stared at wooyoung with wide eyes as the painter screamed at him.

“i’m painting, just as you ordered me to…!!!”

“how much more do i have to paint?! i don’t—“

_ SLAP _

wooyoung’s head swung in the opposite direction from being slapped across the face. he instantly shut up, staring wide-eyed at the his paintings in shock. a red mark was quickly showing up on his cheek. the one to finally speak up was san.

“how dare you raise your voice to me?” he spoke in a terrifying voice, but wooyoung wasn’t listening. he was staring down at his most cherished painting; a detailed painting of sir park seonghwa being worshipped by commoners, including the painter. reality seemed to come down on wooyoung, that he had failed the learned sir. he was a pathetic whore.. a slut.. a prostitute.

“ngh…” wooyoung began to sob, sniffling hard. he reached for the painting, crumbling the paper and getting it wet with his tears. “my lord..” he hiccuped, slowly turning his body to face san again. 

“i… i am no longer sick…” he murmured, shaking from his sobs. “...nor drunk or dazed…”

wooyoung grabbed onto the sleeve of san’s hanbok, dropping his head to rest against san’s shoulder. the noble man stared at him in confusion as the painter uttered these last words. 

“...please, my lord. hold me…”

  
  
  



End file.
